Tomorrow When The War Began (M)
Outline Of The Movie Tomorrow, When the War Began is a 2010 Australian adventure film written and directed by Stuart Beattie and based on the novel of the same name by John Marsden. The film is produced by Andrew Mason and Michael Boughen. The story follows Ellie Linton, one of eight teenagers waging a guerrilla war against an invading foreign power in their fictional hometown of Wirrawee. The film stars Caitlin Stasey as Ellie Linton and features an ensemble cast including Rachel Hurd-Wood, Lincoln Lewis and Phoebe Tonkin. Plot The film begins with a video log by Ellie. She asks the camera how she can tell their story. She suggests to herself "from the beginning." Country high school student Ellie sets off on a camping trip with close childhood friend Corrie, together with Corrie's boyfriend Kevin, Ellie's next-door neighbour Homer, high school crush Lee and friends Robyn and Fi. After driving Ellie's parents' Land Rover into the mountains, they hike down into a remote valley known as "Hell". During their first night camping, Ellie wakes to a sky full of military aircraft. Upon arriving back in town, the group finds their homes abandoned, without power, internet and telephone lines down. From the hill overlooking Robyn's house, the group sees that the only lights on in town are at the hospital and showground. Upon reaching the showground, they find that the citizens of the town are being detained by a foreign military group. Ellie witnesses a man being executed with a shot to the head, and in her horror retreats too quickly, being spotted by a searchlight. They flee but are pursued by soldiers into the backyard of a house. Ellie, using Kevin's singlet, lighter and the fuel tank of a ride-on lawn mower, creates an explosion that eliminates the squad. On return to Corrie's house, they find that Lee and Robyn are missing. Ellie and Corrie witness an RAAF jet fighter being shot down by enemy aircraft. Whilst the group gathers inside to plan for their return to Hell, an enemy helicopter performs a close examination of the house. Homer shoots out the helicopter's searchlight, which retreats after dropping flares. The group barely escape with their lives, after a jet destroys the home. That night, Ellie and Homer sneak back into town and find Robyn in her house. Lee has been wounded, and is being treated by Dr Clements, the local dentist, who informs them that the invading forces are bringing in their vehicles and equipment from ships moored in Cobbler's Bay over the Wirrawee Bridge. After a brief skirmish with a pair of armed buggies, Robyn, Homer, Lee and Ellie meet back up at Corrie's home. They decide to return to Hell. On the way they stop at a random house, and are greeted by school mate Chris, who is incredibly stoned and has no idea that a war is going on. Chris joins the group. They return to Hell, with plans to use it as a secluded hideout where the enemy forces will not find them. While there, they hear a radio transmission revealing that Australia has been invaded by "The Coalition Nations" from nearby Asia, who believe that they have a right to the country's vast natural resources and wealth in order to sustain their growing populations. The transmission also reveals one of the three main ports being used to deposit soldiers into the country is nearby Cobbler's Bay, the only exit from which is the Heron Bridge, which the group then makes plans to destroy. The group sneaks back to Wirrawee, and devise a plan to blow up Heron Bridge. Ellie and Fi steal a petrol tanker from the council depot. They park it near the bridge and, while waiting for the rest of the team to take their positions. After being discovered by guards, they rush to drive the tanker forward under the bridge. The plan necessarily brought forward, Homer and Lee scare a herd of cattle onto the bridge, forcing the sentry guards to flee their posts, allowing Ellie to park the tanker under the bridge unhindered. Working together, they manage to explode the tanker, which utterly destroys the bridge. Corrie however is shot as the group escapes. Despite certain capture, Kevin decides to drive Corrie, who is seriously wounded, to the hospital and remain by her side. The group return to Hell. Ellie then finishes her video log, revealing their ongoing guerilla war, the necessity to fight, and that they have yet to be found. Cast Caitlin Stasey as Ellie Linton Ellie Linton.jpg|Ellie Linton corrrie.jpg|Corrie McKenzie Kevin Holmes.jpg|Kevin Holmes homer.jpg|Homer Yannos fi.jpg|Fiona Maxwell (Fi) lee.jpg|Lee Takkam robyn.jpg|Robyn Mathers chris.jpg|Chris Lang IMAG0008-1.jpg|Dr. Clement IMAG0002.jpg|Mr. Linton IMAG0003.jpg|Mrs. Linton IMAG0004-1-1.jpg|Mrs. Maxwell IMAG0005.jpg|Mrs. Takkam IMAG0006.jpg| Mr. Mathers IMAG0007-1-1.jpg|Flip Rachel Hurd-Wood as Corrie McKenzie Lincoln Lewis as Kevin Holmes Deniz Akdeniz as Homer Yannos Phoebe Tonkin as Fiona Maxwell Chris Pang as Lee Takkam Ashleigh Cummings as Robyn Mathers Andy Ryan as Chris Lang Colin Friels as Dr. Clement Don Halbert as Mr. Linton Olivia Pigeot as Mrs. Linton Kelly Butler as Mrs. Maxwell Julia Yon as Mrs. Takkam Dane Carson as Mr. Mathers Flip (Kevin's Dog) Category:M Category:Australian Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:War